


Призрак

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву</p>
    </blockquote>





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Красное.

Алое, глубокого цвета венозной крови, марево боли. Она подкралась не спеша: покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, ломотой в костях, привкусом крови на языке, а потом накрыла, закрутила и завертела, тысячей лезвий впиваясь в тело, вонзая шипы под кожу, вытягивая нервы наружу.

Желтое.

Гнилостным ядом вдоль костей, обнимая позвоночник, боль сплетается со слабостью, подбирается медленно, почти осторожно, чтобы с притворной нежностью снять кожу. Обхватывает колкими лапками лицо, облизывает пустые глазницы, оседает хрипом на губах.

Фиолетовое.

Боль скребется внутри черепа, тянется усиками из ушей, рассыпается стеклом во рту, сжигает голосовые связки и выдирает язык с зубами. Крика не слышно.

Зеленое.

Болотная зеленая боль селится где-то в районе живота и прогрызает дыру там насквозь. Неторопливо. Дюйм за дюймом. Густой кислотной дымкой оседает на внутренностях, стекает склизким ядом.

Черное.

Черная холодная боль выползает из груди, трогает холодными пальцами, сжимает горло и душит, душит, инеем прорастает в легких. Она почти успокаивает приходящей следом пустотой. Она — почти конец.  
Но конец — не для него.

Белое.

Слепяще яркая вспышка. Вырвавшееся наружу пламя обрушивается обратно, сжигая все на своем пути. Белое затопляет все, становясь вновь красным, и боль исчезает.  
На ее место приходит пустота.  
И она тоже сплошь белая.  
Вечность сжимается в секунду, а секунда растягивается на вечность. Это ли смерть?

Но смерти нет.  
Есть пустота.  
Залитое белым пространство без верха и низа, в котором отсутствует понятие «время» или «материя».

Рен стоит посреди этого ничто, потерянно озираясь. Он не знает где он, но точно уверен в одном. В своей смерти.  
И… не только в своей.  
Тишина обрушивается, звеня на одной фальшивой ноте.  
Тишина подкрадывается со спины, перебирая кошачьими лапками, трогает ими натянутые нервы.  
ТИ-ШИ-НА.  
Страшная.  
Жуткая.  
Вокруг только она, и звука сердца не существует.  
Ничего не бьется в груди.  
Рен опускает глаза. Его руки заляпаны кровью по самые локти, и дыра в груди в том месте, где должно было быть сердце.  
Магистра не держат ноги, и он падает, оставаясь лежать на белом-белом пространстве, и воет. Кричит, срывая связки и не слыша своего голоса, плачет навзрыд.  
Тишина смотрит на него стальными глазами Хакса.  
Мертвыми глазами Хакса.  
Хакса, за которым он не может последовать.

Он хотел бы слиться с ничто, стать единым с бесконечным потоком…  
Но не может.  
Боль в тысячу раз сильнее, чем любая испытанная им, накатывает от _осознания_.  
Вместе — никогда не наступит. Этот путь закрыт для Рена.  
Дыра в груди пульсирует и сочится кровью, но эта боль так ничтожна…  
Тишина заползает внутрь и сворачивается там клубочком.  
Пустота белого снова сотрясается тихими рыданиями.  
Кайло Рен мертв. Но он не может уйти дальше, последовать за тем, кому отдал свое сердце.  
Призракам Силы не нужны сердца.  
Кайло ненавидит Силу.  
И свое существование.  
Тишина смотрит на него глазами Хакса.


End file.
